My Duck Princess
by Myori Hana Ran
Summary: Setelah kepergian mytho dan rhue kembali ke istananya, fakir mulai memiliki perasaan aneh pada ahiru.


My Duck Princess by Myori Hana Ran

Setelah kepergian Mytho yang kembali ke istananya bersama Rhue, Ahiru yang sekarang hanyalah seekor bebek lemah tinggal bersama ksatria yang bernama Fakir. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Fakir saat itu, ketika ia melihat mata biru langit Ahiru, timbul sebuah perasaan ingin melindungi sang bebek itu. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak kepergian Mytho, perasaan Fakir semakin kuat pada Ahiru, walau ia tak mengerti bahasa bebek tapi ia bisa membaca perasaan Ahiru dari matanya. Beribu cara telah dilakukan Fakir untuk membuat Ahiru bisa kembali kebentuk manusianya. Harus ia akui bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan canda, tawa, keceriaan Ahiru saat belajar menari ballet, kesedihan Ahiru saat melihat dirinya terluka, wajah cantiknya, rambut orangenya yang panjang. Mengingat itu setetes cairan jatuh dari tempat persembunyiannya membasahi kedua belah pipi Fakir. Fakir tahu dibalik keceriaan Ahiru, masih ada luka yang tak bisa disembuhkan. Luka itulah yang sangat ingin Fakir obati walau harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Entah sejak kapan Fakir rela mati hanya untuk melihat senyuman Ahiru. Hingga suatu ketika ada sebuah ide gila yang terlintas di kepalanya. Fakir berniat menusuk hatinya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Mytho, dan akan memberikan sepotong hatinya agar Ahiru bisa menjadi manusia. Ia tak perduli jika harus mati sekalipun. Dengan mantap ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dari bungkusnya. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menghunuskan pedang itu tepat di hatinya. Ternyata diluar perkiraan, darah langsung membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ternyata memang mustahil bagiku untuk mengembalikan wujud Ahiru. Maafkan aku Ahiru."

Tiba-tiba pandangan Fakir terasa gelap, dan ia pun menutup matanya. Saat terbagun Fakir mengira dirinya sudah ada di surga, tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih belum mengizinkannya untuk mati. Betapa terkejutnya Fakir melihat sesosok gadis berambut orange tertidur disebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Gadis itu pun terbangun dari mimpinya. Saat mata biru langitnya terbuka, gadis itu langsung menagis sambil berkata;

"Kak Fakir, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sangat takut kalau kau tak membuka matamu lagi, Dasar Baka!"

"Maafkan aku, Tapi aku melakukan semua ini untukmu. Bahkan aku rela mati demi kau."

"Tapi kenapa, aku tak meminta bantuanmu. Bisakah kau jangan menyia-nyiakan nyawamu demi seekor bebek sepertiku?"

"Bagiku kau bukanlah bebek melainkan kau adalah seorang putri di mataku."

"Cu...CU...kup! Aku tak mau mendeng... HMmmph..."

Fakir menyegel bibir Ahiru dengan bibirnya. Ciuman itu bukan didasari oleh nafsu, melainkan didasari rasa rindu,sedih,bahagia serta cinta yang sangat mendalam. Setelah beberapa saat Fakir malapaskan ciumannya. Wajah keduanya terlihat seperti tomat sekarang.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku rela mati demi kau? Itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu sebagai tuan putriku. Walau aku tahu bahwa kau masih tak bisa menepis bayangan Mytho dari hatimu."

"Fakir, memang di hati ini masih tertinggal bayangan Mytho. Tapi itu bukan berarti kalau aku masih mencintainya."

"Lalu, Kau mau bilang bahwa kau terlalu menyayanginya sampai kau rela menjadi seekor bebek kembali, walau kau tahu kalau Mytho akan menjadikan Rhue sebagai permaisyuriya?"

"a...aku.."

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatimu sewaktu Mytho meninggakanmu demi wanita lain. Kau tahu sekarang apa yang sangat ingin aku lakukan?"

"..."

"Aku ingin kau bisa melupakan Mytho, aku ingin supaya diriku bisa manggantikan posisi Mytho di hatimu, dan aku ingin menyembuhkan luka di hatimu itu , Ahiru."

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi fakir. Ahiru yang melihat itu pun ikut menangis seakan bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Fakir saat itu.

"Apa kak Fakir belum sadar, kalau Kak Fakir sudah manggantikan posisi Mytho di hatiku."

"Kau jangan kasihan padaku, Ahiru."

"Tidak, AKU MEMANG MENCINTAIMU FAKIRRRRRRR!"

"Be..benarkah itu?"

Tiba-tiba Ahiru menyegel bibir Fakir, ciuman itu singkat namun penuh arti.

"Apa Kau sudah percaya?"

"Aku percaya pada hatimu."

"..."

"Maukah kau berjanji untuk terus berada di sampingku, My Duck Princess?"

" Ak..a..aku berjanji, my knight."

Begitulah akhirnya perasaan yang mengganjal di hati Fakir telah terungkap. Dan Fakir sekarang merasa sangat bahagia karena di sampingnya selalu ada seorang Putri yang amat sangat ia cintai.

*THE END*

Thank's for reading. Sorry ceritanya pendek N jelek, maklum saya ini author baru. Walupun begitu saya berharap ada yang bersedia Mereview.

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
